La dispute
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Gérer un forum n'est pas du tout repos, mais ça amuse beaucoup certains personnages d'HP …


Défi 4/18 pour le concours Super 2000 de JustPaulInHere sur la gazette

69 - Le libre-dialogue : Ecrire sur deux personnages témoin d'un évènement et faisant des paris au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se déroule.

* * *

Hermione appuyée contre le bar, regardait tour à tour les deux femmes en face d'elle. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation, bien qu'après plus d'une heure de dispute, c'était un exercice plutôt complexe.

En soupirant, elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon d'infortune, Severus, qui lui était assis au bar et profitait de cette discorde pour boire un verre.

\- On devrait peut-être intervenir suggéra au bout d'un moment, la Griffondor.

Il adressa à peine un regard aux deux hystériques derrière lui, avant de répondre

\- Prend plutôt un verre. Crois moi ce sera moins risqué pour toi.

Hermione soupira à nouveau en s'asseyant à côté de Severus, elle commanda un cocktail sans alcool faisant ricaner son voisin.

La paille dans la bouche elle sirota sa boisson ressentant quand même une pointe de culpabilité.

Sur le tabouret elle pivota pour à nouveau faire face à deux femmes. C'était juste histoire de vérifier qu'elles ne s'étaient pas entretuer.

Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, qui semblèrent à Hermione une éternité, elle regarda Severus

\- Non sérieusement, elles vont finir par en venir aux mains.

Severus secoua la tête et soupira en se retournant lui aussi, un coude encore appuyé contre le bar, et son verre à la main

\- Si seulement…là ça deviendrait enfin intéressant

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Décidé à taquiner sa voisine, Severus lâcha avec un rictus :

\- Personnellement je parierais 5 gallions sur Ange.

Trouvant son raisonnement grotesque Hermione oublia toute culpabilité ressentie vis-à-vis de la situation et lui répondit :

\- Non, d'un point de vue physique, Zeno est plus grande et plus forte…

Ravis que la manœuvre fonctionne, Severus regarda la dispute qui se jouait devant lui avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt.

\- Ange est plus coriace, pas le genre à abandonner !

\- Zeno aussi, et c'est tout le problème justement !

Le professeur fronça soudain les sourcils

\- Pourquoi elles se disputent au faite ?

\- A cause du barème pour les topics défis je crois. Ange a crée plus de la moitié des topics alors pour Zeno, elle n'est pas objective pour estimer les niveaux de difficultés des défis.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel

\- C'est grotesque, regarde moi, je gère les points de ma propre maison et je suis parfaitement objectif !

Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils :

\- Oui, c'est une évidence…. Lâcha t'elle avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable. Cela la confortait dans son choix, et elle reprit

\- Je pari 10 gallions que Zeno aura le fin mot de cette histoire !

Les deux regardèrent la principale concernée, bras croisés visiblement très agacée, alors qu'Ange pointait sur elle un doigt accusateur.

\- Et moi je double cette mise mais pour Ange, c'est elle qui aura le dessus lança avec Snape en terminant son verre.

Zeno, poings sur les hanches fit un pas menaçant en direction d'Ange.

\- Je triple ma mise ! 30 gallions pour Zeno, elle a plus d'expérience ! affirma Hermione.

\- Tu veux plutôt dire par là qu'elle est plus vieille… se moqua Snape.

Hermione haussa les sourcils

\- Voldemort était plus vieux qu'Harry !

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui à gagner la guerre ?

\- Oui bah ça lui a quand même prit 7 ans, et sans moi il serait mort dès la première année !

\- Sans moi tu veux dire… 30 toujours sur Ange !

Les éclats de voix qui redoublaient, interrompirent leur petit duel de regard.

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse Ange ? Franchement c'est mesquin ! Rétorqua Zeno

\- C'est toi qui à commencé, en mêlant Hermione à tout ça ! Hurla Ange

Severus plissa les yeux en attendant le prénom de sa voisine de bar

\- Et là elles parlent de quoi ?

\- Du défi cap ou pas cap…

Zeno ne se laissa pas faire

\- Tu parle je t'ais juste demandé d'écrire une fic où Hermione n'est pas blessée ! Non mais franchement c'était la mort ?!

\- Oui ! Elle m'horripile cette miss-je-sais-tout moralisatrice, et tu le sais très bien d'ailleurs !

Hermione pouffa

\- Ange me déteste…

Severus ricana

\- Vraiment…Je l'aime de plus en plus cette petite, 40 gallions ! Lâcha le professeur sarcastique.

\- Tu n'a qu'UNE contrainte, UNE SEULE ! Aboya Zeno qui perdait le peu de calme qu'elle avait encore

\- 40 aussi sur Zeno ! Renchérit Hermione.

\- Et moi alors ? On en parle du défi que tu m'as lancé ? Continua Zeno

Ange afficha presque aussitôt un sourire victorieux, alors que Zeno explosait :

\- Un Snarry, avec du Mpreg en plus ! Non mais sérieusement ?! Si ça ce n'est pas une provocation !

Le visage de Severus pâlit brusquement

\- Je retire ma mise !

\- Non c'est trop tard ! Lui répondit Hermione en riant aux éclats.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter ! rétorqua soudain Ange

\- Oh non certainement pas je ne t'aurais pas fait le plaisir de refuser !

Hermione grimaça en regardant Severus dépité.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais ça… murmura l'enseignant

Hermione haussa les épaules

\- Si ça peut te consoler, il existe aussi beaucoup de Dramione ! Lâcha-t-elle en riant

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez :

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, même si l'idée me répugne tout autant

\- Ah c'est le Mpreg qui te dérange ?

\- Est-ce que tous les moldus pensent qu'un homme peut tomber enceinte ? demanda très sérieusement Snape, déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez Hermione.

\- Tu m'agace ! Je laisse tomber ! Explosa Zeno

Severus afficha un sourire victorieux qui fana presque aussitôt quand Ange reprit

\- Ah non certainement pas, on n'en a pas fini !

Hermione ricana.

\- Non mais je rêve et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Tu as désactivé le Bot qui persécutait Albus au moins ?

\- ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ce n'est pas croyable ! Je m'en doutais !

Ange afficha un air coupable pendant une fraction de seconde

\- C'est sa faute de toute façon, il a qu'a faire ses tirages !

\- Et bien nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point, mais un bot ange ? Franchement !

\- Bon peut-être que c'était excessif, concéda l'administratrice.

\- Tu crois ? Lâcha sarcastique Zeno

Ce fut Hermione cette fois qui afficha un sourire victorieux en tendant la main vers Severus

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de tout ça rétorque Ange un peu plus calme

Zeno secoua la tête

\- Peut-être parce qu'on est deux têtes de mûle ?

Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage d'Ange. Zeno soupira comme pour évacuer la tension enfin retombée.

\- Sans rancune ? proposa l'aînée

\- Ok concéda Ange, sous le regard interloqué et de Snape, et d'Hermione.

Les deux administratrices se serrèrent la main pour marquer symboliquement leur trêve

\- Pour le cap ou pas cap j'ai mis le topic à jour au faite reprit Zeno

\- Oh et moi j'ai une centaine de traductions qui m'attendent ! Lâcha avec enthousiasme Ange

\- Une centaine seulement, tu te ramollis Ange…

Toutes les deux rirent ensemble, alors qu'Hermione et Severus échangèrent un regard, dépités. Deux heures de dispute, juste pour en arriver là.

Le maître de potion haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le bar.

\- Je maintiens que Zeno aurait eut le dessus lança Hermione tout bas.

Severus ricana

\- Bois ton cocktail gamine, au lieu de dire des âneries !

* * *

Sans rancune Ange ? XD


End file.
